


A Lazy Romance

by Justin_J_Jorcoat



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_J_Jorcoat/pseuds/Justin_J_Jorcoat
Summary: Love is budding in the streets of Lazy Town. Some of it, quite unlikely. Sportacus is also training Ziggy to be a Superhero.





	1. Confusing Thoughts

It was morning in LazyTown, and Pixel had just woken up.

Pixel Hyperbyte had been up all night. Again. ... .But this time, ... He ... Wasn't playing video games? No. He wasn't playing video games. He just, **couldn't **sleep. 

As he got up for school, Pixel struggled around his room. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and got his Backpack. As he started off toward the schoolhouse, he thought about what they could be learning about today. They'd be learning basic trigonometry for math, the thirteen colonies for social studies, and eclipses for Science. _Science..._ and ... _Stingy!_ he thought. _I get to work with him on the science project!_

Stingy Spoilero was all Pixel could focus on lately. He had gotten a lot less, Stingy, so to say, after Stephanie arrived, and called Sportacus for help. Stephanie. Pixel remembered how he used to have a crush on her, but had quickly gotten over it. But now it was Stingy. He was Pixel's best friend, and had been for years, and now, confusingly enough, Pixel could only focus on him. 

Pixel countinued, lost in thought, untill he tripped on the front step at the School. _Oh not Again!_


	2. A Helping Hand

Are_ you Okay!? _

Stingy had seen Pixel trip on the step of the school, seeing how he was probably lost in thought about something. 

_Yeah I- I'm fine, just- _Pixel looked up as he took Stingy's lingering hand, _I just, wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I guess. Heh- _

Stingy looked Pixel over making sure he was not hurt, and when he was satisfied, replied with _It's alright, but just p__ay more attention next time. I do not want you getting hurt. I mean, you are My best friend, are you not?_

_ Oh, uh- Yeah. Sorry._ Pixel blushed as he gazed at Stingy. _You're My best friend too! _

_Good! Now, we do not want to be late to class, do we?_

_ No. No we don't heh-_

Stingy really did like Pixel. No. He loved Pixel, and did not want him to get hurt, under any circumstances. Pixel was his Best Friend, and his favourite person ever, and that was that.


	3. School Time

_Alright class. Settle down._

Stingy and Pixel walked into the room, Where they saw what was, to the reader, an obviously disguised Robbie Rotten, but to everyone else, was a teacher that they usually lacked, but yet somehow still learned from.

"Now everyone" said Professor H.R Rottennen. "Today we will be learning math. Now. Open your books ... turn them around ... aaand, go to sleep" After he said that, he fell face first into the book, and fast asleep. Robbie hadn't actually gotten any sleep that night or even that entire week, **at all,** due to his insomnia, so he was out cold.

Ziggy Zweets walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Umm... Uh.. Mr.Rottennen?" . .. No response. "Here" Stingy handed Ziggy a pair of Cymbals. "Gee! Thanks Stingy" Ziggy then proceeded to Slam the Cymbals together, And With A Great, Big, CLASH! ... They SOMEHOW failed to wake *Mr.Rottennen* up.

"Hold On" Pixel said, getting another of his usually unnecessary, but convenient devices. "Let me check something." The device beeped, and booped, and Trixie Troubleby spoke up" I may not know what that thing says, but let me guess, he's out like a light! " "Yep" Pixel smiled. "So. What do we do now?" 


End file.
